With rapid development of terminal technologies, more and more terminals having an image share function are emerging, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and the like. Images may be transmitted between such terminals, thereby implementing image sharing among a plurality of terminals.
For example, when a terminal A shares an image to a terminal B, the terminal A may search for and select contact information corresponding to the terminal B from contact information stored by the terminal A itself, and afterwards, the terminal A may share the image to the terminal B via the selected contact information. However, when the terminal A stores a lot of contact information, it may take a relatively long time to search for the contact information corresponding to the terminal B from the stored contact information, and errors might occur in the searching. Therefore, a contact information recommendation method is urgently desired.